Dominique Willem
Dominique Willem is a character. He is Philomena Develsbourne's nephew. Life Early life Dominique "Nicky" Claudius Willem was born on July 28, 1978, in Paterosari, Kuningan, West Java, Indonesia, as the second son and the fourth and last child of English teacher and writer Hugo Willem and artist Matilda Willem, and as the younger brother of Anneke Bellringer, Lusinda Sucipto, and Jan Willem. He lived, for a while, with his maternal grandparents, Prabowo Mangkoedimedjo and Eleanor Mangkoedimedjo, in the family's spacious home, the Van Haji House. In 1980, Nicky's parents bought a house not very far from the big house to accommodate the large family. Anne and Lusi remained with their grandparents, however, with Jan spending the weekends there, sometimes with Nicky. However, since he grew up in a different household with his sisters and he was the youngest child, Nicky wasn't very close to his sisters. He does, however, look up to his elder brother Jan. He was quite a rebellious child in his youth, often getting into trouble at school, usually for fighting with a schoolmate. His teachers suggested him to be sent to a boarding school, but his mother, having had past problems with a boarding school and being his teacher too, opted against it. Nicky and his mother were very close, and Nicky revered her and was quite scared of her. Matilda always kept a close eye on him and passively favored him over her other children, who were more their grandparents' children than Matilda's. Growing up, he was friends with a group of boys who were neither popular nor unpopular; Yunus Mulachela, Galuh Dwidaud, and Mexico Sunarto. They spent their time hanging around the village smoking and using recreational drugs. He struggled with his sexuality very much in his youth. He dated several girls throughout his school years but had a repressed liking for boys as well. He was in a romantic relationship with Galuh during his high school years, but this relationship ended when high school was over, when they went their separate ways. Adulthood At the age of 18, he was allowed to go off to Bali with a limited allowance. He spent a year there making his own living in various careers, like serving, bar-tending, singing, and freelance photography. After a year and a half there, he left Bali to enrol into UI in Depok and majored in Communication. He graduated a bit later than he should because of a series of problems he encountered in his later semesters, and then spent his time between Jakarta and Bali, continuing his repertoire of careers and interests. He jumped in and out from relationships throughout these years, which worsened his depression and anxiety. When his mother died in 2011, Nicky inherited most of her money, much to the dismay of his siblings. At the age of 36, weary of the shifting life he led between Jakarta and Bali, he decided to move back to his hometown in Paterosari after he was helped to come to terms with his past issues, sexuality, and mental illnesses by his aunt, Philomena Develsbourne. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters